doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los verdaderos cazafantasmas
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1986-1991 |temporadas = 7 |episodios = 147 }} thumb|223 px|right thumb|right|223 px Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (The Real Ghostbusters) es una serie animada estadounidense de los años 80, basada en la exitosa película de 1984, "Los cazafantasmas" y en los personajes creados por Dan Aykroyd y Harold Ramis. La serie fue producida por Coca-Cola Telecommunications, Columbia Pictures Television y DiC Entertainment y transmitida con siete temporadas y 147 episodios entre el 13 de septiembre de 1986 y el 28 de septiembre de 1991. El título de The Real Ghostbusters se le colocó ya que la empresa Filmation tenía los derechos del nombre de otra serie llamada Ghostbusters, cuya trama y personajes difieren totalmente. Reparto 'Voces adicionales y personajes episódicos' * Jorge Roig - Louie el Ganster y El Espanta Niños (Ep. "El Espanta Niños"), Sr. Tummel (Ep. "No Puedes Quedarte con Él"), Fantasma de Casey Jones (Ep. "El Último Tren Hacia Oblivion") * Patricia Acevedo - Elaine (Ep. "Mira a Casa Ray"), Shanna O' Callahan (Ep. "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?"), Victor el fantasma (Ep. "Victor el Fantasma Felíz"), Dahlia (Ep. "El Elegido") * Carlos Magaña - Ebenezer Scrooge (Ep. "Cuento Alterado de Navidad"), Grundel (Ep. "El Grundel"), Sr. Micawb (Ep. "Loathe Thy Neighbor") * Álvaro Tarcicio - Sr. Carter (Ep. "El Espanta Niños"), Killerwatt (Ep. "Killerwatt"), Albert Einstein (Ep. "El Duende de los Sueños"), Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Ep. "Cuento Alterado de Navidad"), Gregorio (Ep. "Nadie Viene a Lupusville"), Calamari (Ep. "El Cofre de Calamari"), Carlos Foster Hearse III (Ep. "Cazafantasmas del Año"), Pato Conquistador ("Ep. "Who're you calling two-Dimensional?") Padre de Peter Venkman (Ep. "El Demonio Congelado"), Embajador Yali (Ep. "El Elegido"), Dr. Destructo (Ep. "El Capítán Acero Salva el Día"), Ralph el dentista (Ep. "Deadcon 1"), Sir Bruce sans Pitie (Ep. "Hard Knight's Day"), Vladimir Pavel Maximov (Ep. "Russian About"), The Glob (Ep. "The Slob") * Eduardo Borja - Fantasma Dormilón (Ep. "Toma Dos"), Secuaz de Al Capone (Ep. "¡Los Cazafantasmas en Vivo! ¡Desde la Tumba de Al Capone!") * Humberto Solórzano - Genio de la Lámpara (Ep. "El Genio de Janine"), Capitán Acero (Ep. "El Capitán Acero Salva el Día"), Fantasma llamado Amo de las Tinieblas (Ep: "¿Pegajoso, Eres Tu?"), Bud (Ep. "El Motociclista sin Cabeza"), Leopoldo (Ep. "Un Susto en la Opera"), Cubby (Ep. "Chicken, He Clucked"), Dib Devlin (Ep. "Un Concurso Peligroso"), Carlos Foster Hearse (Ep. "Cazafantasmas del Año"), Sandy Van Sanders (Ep. "Egon on the Rampage"), Teniente Frump (Ep. "La Venganza de Murray la Mantis"), Dr. Vincent Bassingame (Ep. "El Demonio Congelado"), Fred el dentista (Ep. "Deadcon 1") * Patricia Palestino - Megan Carter (Ep. "El Espanta Niños") * Loretta Santini - Sra. Carter (Ep. "El Espanta Niños") * Víctor Guajardo - Perro Dopey (Ep. "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?"), Krego (Ep. "Loathe Thy Neighbor") * Herman Lopez - Bogeyman -Espanta Niños o Duende Burlón- (Ep. "El Regreso de Burlón"), Dr. Mulch (Ep. "El Repelente de Fantasmas de Venkman"), Aldeano (Ep. "Transylvanian Homesick Blues"), Juez (Ep. "Jailbusters") * Mónica Manjarrez - Irahqua (Ep. "Ain't-NASA-Sarily So"), Srita Nuxom (Ep. "El Elegido"), Ann Lawson (Ep. "La Venganza de Murray la Mantis") * Liza Willert - Sra LaFarge (Ep. "Drool, El Duende Cara de Perro") * Jaime Vega - Elwin Spalding (Ep. "El Viejo Espíritu"), Sr, Kingford (Ep. "La Historia sin Final"), Alcalde Lenny (Ep. "Adventures in Slime and Space") * Emilio Guerrero - Marduk (Ep. "Marduk Rey babilonio"), Morganan (Ep. "Chicken, He Clucked"), Vince Braggs (Ep. "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?"), Sr. Plump (Ep. "Deadcon 1") * José Luis Orozco - Reportero de El "Ojo de New York" (Ep. "El Elegido"), Eldon Bromo (Ep. "Egon on the Rampage"), Walter J. Peck (Ep. "Big Trouble with Little Slimer") * Ricardo Hill - Dmitri Smerdyakov (Ep. "Russian About") * Narciso Busquets - Stay Puff Marshmallow Man (Ep. "El Duende de los Sueños"), Teniente Frump (Ep. "El Motociclista sin Cabeza") * Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Dr. Vincent Bassingame (Ep. "The Spirit of Aunt Lois"). Guardacostas (Ep. "El Repelente de Fantasmas de Venkman") * Ada Morales - Frau Schweinkiller (Ep. "My Left Fang"), Katarina Novachenka (Ep. "Russian About") *François Clemenceau *Adrián Fogarty - Sammy K. Ferrett (Ep. "Stay Tooned") * Marcos Patiño - Dr. Watson (Ep. "Elementary My Dear Winston") * Esteban Siller - Inversionista (Ep. "Three Men And An Egon"), Gran Strazcinsky (Ep. "You Can't Teach An Old Demon New Tricks") * Ismael Castro - Marty Tillis (Ep. "Sticky Business") * Alejandro Illescas - Marty Tillis (Ep. "Deja Boo") * Alejandro Mayén - Copycat (Ep. "Deja Boo") Trivia *Martín Soto (Egon Spengler) y Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. (Ray Stantz) interpretan sus respectivos personajes de la primera película, pero el personaje de Ray Stantz lo doblaría Jorge Roig desde la cuarta temporada por el resto de la serie. *Janine Melnitz, quién fue doblada por Patricia Acevedo en Los cazafantasmas, en esta serie fue doblada por Rocío Garcel, incluyendo la segunda película (doblaje original), pero Patricia Acevedo la doblaría en algunos capítulos de esta serie. *Todo el elenco de esta serie animada (con excepción de Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., reemplazado por Jorge Roig) participó en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas 2. * Egon Spengler fue el único personaje en toda la franquicia en ser interpretado por el mismo actor en todos los doblajes para Latinoamérica. Edición en video (*) Bajo licencia de RCA Columbia Pictures International Video. Transmisión Vease también *Los cazafantasmas *Los cazafantasmas 2 *Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Warner Channel Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cadena 3 Categoría:Series Animadas de DiC Entertainment Categoría:Caricaturas de Columbia TriStar Television Categoría:Series de Sony Pictures Television Categoría:Series animadas de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Mega Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Series transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 4 Categoría:Películas y series editadas por Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telemetro Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina